Steal Me With A Kiss
by Esm3rald
Summary: Katherine Walton is a popular cheerleader with a rich - but absentee - mother who is used to change boyfriends faster than her designer outfits. She's also Scott's cousin but their lives have nothing in common. Or at least it was like that until they are both bitten by a werewolf. Derek/OC/Chris love triangle.


**Hello everybody, this is my new story! My OC is called Katherine and she's inspired by the character Katherine Pierce from 'the Vampire Diaries' and therefore I imagine her to have Nina Dobrev's appearance. 'My' Katherine - though she's inspired by Katherine Pierce - will lack Katherine Pierce's worst personality traits like her selfishness. Though she will definitely be just as flirty and fun as Katherine Pierce is.**

 **Though Katherine - my character - will be bitten by a werewolf, she will not turn into a werewolf herself, she'll become something else. Not saying what though, it's a surprise.**

 **Katherine in this story will be in the middle of a love triangle - between her, Derek and Chris Argent. And she will also be involved with Isaac for a little while. With Chris it will be very slow-burning though. Nothing will happen between them until Kat is 18 and Victoria is dead. So, not until season3 at the very least. That doesn't mean that they won't have 'moments' before that. I know that Chris is much older than Kat, blah, blah blah, but I love him and he's hot. I love Derek too though, very much, so it will be a real love triangle, she will really be torn between the two of them. I'm sorry for whoever doesn't like it but I'm writing it for me more than anything else. I just hope you'll like it anyway. Tell me what you think!**

 **The title of this story is actually a line from the song 'Bubblegum Bitch' by 'Marina and the Diamonds'. I made a trailer for this story, though I'm not particularly happy with it. I'll create another when I feel more inspired. Anyway, here's the link(without the hyphens): h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-youtube-.-com-/-watch?v=8aryWo5-Dbs. I also created a Chris/Kat video on YouTube, hope you like it. Here's the link: h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-youtube-.-com-/-watch?v=F6bR6fP3Vuc. I'll probably create a Derek/Kat and Isaac/Kat video too when I have time.**

 **Prologue**

Katherine knew that what she did was wrong but, in that moment, she didn't particularly care. She had spent a fun weekend with Paul but that was all that it was going to remain as. She wasn't fit for a stable, long-lasting relationship. It just wasn't her. Maybe it was because of her parents, who had divorced when she was five years old and had had a string of affairs before that. Maybe she simply didn't believe in love. Or maybe, it was simply the fact that she got bored easily. Anyway, her so-called boyfriends didn't last more than a month. It was the chase she liked, the game of seduction, but once that was over and she had explored sex with her flavor of the month a few times, she was ready to move on and find another prey to capture in her web.

That was the reason why she had already made plans with another guy while in bed with Paul. They had taken a small break during their sex marathon at her family's cabin in the woods where they were spending the weekend before the beginning of a new school year. Sophomore year for her. Paul was a college student and thank god for that because this way she wouldn't be forced to see him everyday after dumping him. It had happened once with a guy while she was a freshman and he a senior and it hadn't ended well. She had ended up asking for a restraining order just to get him to stop pestering her.

She wasn't expecting Paul to read the texts between her and Mark on her phone. She had tried to apologize to him and explain the situation without hurting him or humiliating him too much but he hadn't taken the news well. Truth to be said, she thought she had been pretty clear in her intentions but turned out Paul was expecting more than that, which was weird because weren't the guys supposed to be the ones searching for one-night-stands?

Anyway, he had stormed off with his car, leaving her stranded in the cabin in the middle of the night without a way to return to town until the next morning. Which meant that she would almost certainly be late for her first day of school. And now she was also out of firewood and freezing. She had no other choice but to search for some wood without actually go traipsing through the forest at this time of night.

A few meters outside the cabin, she heard it. A howl. A wolf howl. Which was absurd because there were no wolves in California, let alone in the reserve of Beacon Hills.

And yet, she could hear it perfectly. She turned around and saw it, a huge, black wolf with red eyes right in front of her cabin. Her instincts told her to run and so she did, knowing that she was a goner but not ready to give up yet.

She didn't make more than a few meters before falling head down on the ground and once she lifted her head up, she saw it again in front of her. A second later it was attacking her, biting her right leg before she was able to get up again and get away.

Her leg hurt but she didn't stop running. A few minutes later, sure a wolf wasn't chasing her anymore, she slowed her pace and looked around herself in confusion. She had no idea where she was and no way of knowing in which direction she was supposed to go to reach her cabin again. She was cold and aching, especially her leg which was pulsating in time with her fast heartbeat. She felt desperation invading her for a second before taking a deep breath and reign in her emotions. She was Katherine Walton and she did not get upset nor did she show any weaknesses, ever. She wasn't going to start now.

She kept walking, not knowing where she was going or what time it was and cursing the fact that she had left her phone inside the cabin.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her and turned around slowly, afraid of what she was going to find.

Fortunately for her, it was just a guy. A very handsome one at that, with dark hair and a strong jaw, tall and muscular with an intense gray-green gaze and perpetually furrowed eyebrows.

'Hum, the night is finally looking up' She thought with an internal smirk.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked her, his voice deep and sexy.

"A little better now." She replied, approaching him. "I'm lost. Can you help me?"

The guy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before asking her "How did you end up here at this time of night?"

"Long story" She replied with a sigh. "Let's just say that the guy I was with got upset when I damped him and left me here in the woods".

"And did you think it was a good idea to come here in the first place? Especially in the middle of the night…"

"My family owns a cabin here at the reserve. I wanted to spend my last free weekend before school having fun before going back to the real world but things didn't turn up as I had planned…"

The guy looked at her with an amused smirk before saying "Come on, I'll give you a ride home. It's not safe for you to be here at this hour…"

Katherine smiled at him "Okay. I really shouldn't trust a stranger but in this case, I don't think I have much of a choice. But if you want to give me a ride, I want to know your name first…this way you won't be a stranger anymore, would you?" She finished with a flirtatious smirk.

"I'm Derek" The guy replied with a smile that lighted up his whole face.

"Nice to meet you Derek. I'm Katherine." Katherine let her hand linger on his a little longer than necessary before saying "You should smile more often. It really suits you…"

"How do you know I don't smile often?"

"Somehow, I just have this impression…"

They reached Derek's car a few minutes later, parked in front of a burned down house that Katherine vaguely recognized as the Hale House. A second later she realized who he actually was that was walking along side her.

"Wait, you're Derek Hale…I thought you left town after the fire…"

"I did. But I'm back now…" His tone was serious and Katherine immediately searched for something to say to lighten the mood.

"Lucky for me then…" Derek smiled again but didn't say anything more.

The drive towards her house was spent doing small talk. Katherine tried to ignore the pain on her leg but somehow Derek noticed.

"Are you hurt?" Derek asked her out of the blue and Katherine turned towards him in confusion.

"How do you know that?"

"Just answer the question…" He sounded suddenly serious.

"Yeah, it might seem incredible but a wolf bit me. I mean, I know that there aren't supposed to be any wolves in California but I swear, it was a wolf. A really big wolf with red eyes. Scary…"

"With red eyes? Are you sure?" Derek asked her, his face appeared worried.

"Positive. Why?"

Derek appeared lost in thought for a moment before saying "If you notice something different in you, come to me, okay? I'll help you…"

"Something different how?" Katherine asked, more than a little confused.

"Just trust me on this okay? I can't explain right now but, do as I said…"

Katherine shrugged, still confused, but nodded in the end. "Okay…"

A minute later, Derek was parking in front of her house and Katherine, immediately forgetting about the strange conversation of before, turned towards him with a smile.

"Thank you for the ride…" She said before leaning towards him to kiss his cheek, a hand squeezing his knee slightly as a guise to keep her balance.

Derek looked at her intensely for a few long seconds before shaking his head. "You never stop flirting, do you?"

Katherine came closer towards him to whisper a word in his ear "Never" before winking at him and getting out of the car. Once at the front door, she waved at him one more time before getting back inside.

It was three in the morning when she was finally able to fall asleep.


End file.
